


Untitled

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Episode: s10e20 Unending, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sam and Cam cope with being stuck on the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The first time it happens is a complete accident. She walks through the corridors of the Odyssey, her body humming with excess energy, needing to work out, burn it all off before she gets back to trying to figure out a way off this ship. She walks in the locker room and stumbles across Mitchell, wrapped in a towel with his back to her; she can see drops of water sliding down the curve of his spine and the ripple of his muscles as he moves. She gasps and he turns to face her. He apologises and begins to walk away, but something makes her reach out a hand and touch his shoulder. Her fingers run across that smooth, wet skin. They’ve been here almost a year and his frustration at their whole situation is palpable. He spends alot of time alone these days, working out or just brooding. She urges him closer, divests him of his towel and kneels in front of him. They barely speak to each other for a week afterwards.

 

***

 

Weeks later, he comes to her quarters late one night. Daniel, Vala and Landry seem to try and keep to Earth time, but she doesn’t see the point and struggles to keep to normal hours even  when she’s on Earth. He takes the files she’s reading out of her hand and pushes her onto the bed. He doesn’t ask her permission and she doesn’t refuse him. It’s rough; a fast and furious fuck to satisfy their most basic needs. He doesn’t even kiss her and he ignores the name she calls out as she comes. 

 

***

 

As the months tick by, it happens more regularly and they’re starting to get more daring. It used to only happen when they knew everyone else was sleeping and only in her quarters or his. The day they push their luck too far and go at it in the 302 bay, is the day Teal’c catches them. She’s braced against the wall with her hands, legs spread as wide as her pants will allow and he’s behind her, one hand one her hip, one on her shoulder, his pants around his knees. It’s completely undignified, but it’s somehow easier if she can’t see him. He tries to kiss her neck but she brushes him away. They both freeze and their heads spin round as they hear Teal’c clear his throat. He raises an eyebrow before he walks away; she groans, pushes Mitchell away and hurridly fixes her clothes.  She catches up with Teal’c before he gets too far away, and she thinks he might have let her on purpose. 

“Teal’c! Wait,” he stops and turns to face her, “will you let me explain?”

“There is no need Colonel Carter,” but his disspointed eyes burn into hers and she has to look away.

“It doesn’t mean anything Teal’c.”

“I understand.” He reaches for her hand, gives it a small squeeze and walks away.

 

She throws herself back into work after that, spending all of her waking hours each day going through the Asguard computer core, trying to find anything that will help them. Mitchell avoids her and Teal’c as much as he can, and even when she seeks him out, hoping to clear the air, he somehow manages to get away before she has chance to even speak to him. She’s sure Daniel’s noticed the shift in atmosphere, but she’s positive neither of them have spilled their secret.  

 

***

 

She ends up back in his bed on the day she finds the “O’Neill” file; every detail about Jack that the Asguard have. She reads every bit, aching for him with each report of each encounter. His name, plus her own, Daniel’s and Teal’c’s, jumps out from the text, describing missions that seem like a lifetime ago. She smiles at Thor’s confused notes about fish and she still can’t quite believe that all the Asguard are gone, or that they’ve been here for over two years.

She goes to his quarters, only half expecting him to be there. He sighs when he lets her in,

“I’m really not in the mood tonight Sam.”

“That’s not why I’m here,” she answers as she sits down, “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“What about?”

“Us.” He turns on her, his eyes angry,

“Us? There is no “us” Sam. It doesn’t mean anything, remember?” She realises that he overheard her conversation with Teal’c, realises that she hurt him. He takes a deep breath and looks away, “Look, I know you and O’Neill have this thing going on...”

“I love him,” it’s barely a whisper, “and when Teal’c found out it made it so real. I cheated. I didn’t realise you....I thought we were just...”

“Scratching an itch?” he offers and she nods. He sighs again, “what a fucking mess.” He sits beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turns to face him.That night is the first time they kiss and the first time she falls asleep in Cameron’s arms.

 

***

 

Sometimes he thinks he loves her. When she clings to him in her sleep, when she seeks him out after a particularly trying day of getting nowhere with the Asguard database, and on those rare occasions when they can actually make each other laugh. Other times, he hates that it’s her fault they’re stuck here, that she can’t figure a way out of this mess, and that she sometimes calls him Jack in bed. On his darker days, he thinks it would be easier to just let it happen, disable their bubble and let the end come.

 

***

 

She once again explains to Teal’c the plan of action and he assures her he’s got it. She squeezes his arm and marvels at the striking grey in his hair, wondering how he’ll cope with losing 50 years of his life stuck on a spaceship.

“You know you can’t say anything, right?” she hands him the crystal along with a memory stick with the message to send back, detailing all the most important parts of the Asguard information. The scientist in her knows she shouldn’t mess with the natural order of the timeline, but that same scientist can’t bear to see 50 years of work go to waste.

“I know.”

“No matter how much anyone asks. Just the technical stuff, nothing else.”

“Samantha, your secret is safe with me.” She avoids his eyes, knowing his fierce loyalty to Jack, even after all these years, means he’s  never been ok about her and Mitchell. She hopes that she’ll make this up to Teal’c somehow.


End file.
